Ritual
by invaderdorkavatar
Summary: Arthur performs a magical ritual.  Slight USUK at the end.


**A/N: Hey there! This is something I cooked up the other night in the spirit of Halloween. It's just a little drabble pretty much, just me practicing writing out different scenarios. This is not entirely accurate, since I just did some quick googling and used what knowledge I had from when I did this sort of stuff. c: Sorry if I messed up the tenses, this is the first time writing in this tense for me.**

* * *

><p>The smell of incense and candles burning filled the room with numerous, yet complimentary scents. A young man, called a witch, Satanist, occultist, many, many things, some true in a way, some completely false, stands up and takes the bell, ringing it at each symbolic corner of the circle.<p>

Quiet rings fill the room for a few seconds, before his calm and soothing singing takes over. Some people chant, but others chose to sing softly like him, in the soft glow of the candlelight.

However, he takes a break from his chanting to sing as well. The ritual includes a few more chants, more singing, and a little prayer to his patron at the altar set up in the middle of the circle. Then there's another chant, and another prayer takes place.

The door opens, the deity is invoked, the energy is raised, focused, and the grounded back onto Earth.

His purpose has been stated, with a smile and earned respect and awe. "The truth, and safety," he says simply, wishing for nothing more.

The deity lets out a noise that's the equivalent of a wispy little sigh, though it is not of contempt or boredom. It is the feeling of finally being called on after so many years, and it is happy to oblige and spread its metaphorical wings out. Ages have passed since the prime of summoners, who once had familiars, guardians, and friends on all planes and realms of existence. To be summoned by a friendly human was welcomed and certainly unexpected, but in a good way by such an unknown entity as this.

Truth, it promises, and safety, it provides in the form of a charmed acorn, chosen and brought in by the witch for this sole purpose. He smiles and offers wine and some bread he made himself, charred but recognizable, holding the acorn proudly in his hand. The man will give it to a friend, who will more than likely take it to be polite, but soon forget about it. The man doesn't mind, because the charm works better when forgot about.

If the entity had a mouth, it would have smiled and happily drank and eaten. It doesn't though, and gives the man permission to consume it himself, which he does with another smile.

After that he meditates. Meditates on many things, and even pauses to speak with the entity, who is curious about the human world.

"What of the humans? I had thought the summoners died off," it says, curious and eager to hear the answer.

"There aren't as many. It's been awhile, but they are reappearing, and quickly," a voice replies, possessing an English accent even in his thoughts…the being does not pick up on that though, as it doesn't speak any human languages. The thoughts and feelings are converted into something the other can comprehend and grasp. Complicated, but natural at the same time.

Soon the ritual ends though.

Arthur thanks the deity for participating and closes the circle. The candles and incense are blown out, the glasses and plates cleaned, the traditional knife, bell, and other tools are tucked safely away, and he heads back upstairs, just as his lover rings the bell.

After Arthur greets him he hands the acorn to Alfred, who just smiles and places it in his pocket, planning on stashing it away with all the other charmed things and little gifts he's received from the man.

"Up to your weird-ass Satanic stuff, huh?" He says teasingly, earning a playful smack upside the head.

"Something like that," Arthur replies, rolling his eyes and going back to his usual self, having given up on explaining anything to people a long time ago.

And just like he goes about his life, cuddling with Alfred and watching TV, content in the fact that Alfred is safe because of him.


End file.
